The Mysterious White Rose
by lorxy
Summary: Two young friends go to The Palais Garnier to watch a performance of The Swan Lake, and their lives changes forever. ... -/Suddenly a strong hand snaked it's way around her waist, another wrapped around her mouth, so she couldn't scream.../- A deep and seductive voice spoke from behind her. "What pray tell, are you doing here" The slightly angry male voice asked.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just wrote this. It has been in my mind for some time now, and I wanted it out of my mind. lol. :)

Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom Of The Opera, Swan Lake, Titanic, Palais Garnier.

My native language is not english, so bare with me.

Read and review. Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Lucy was getting ready in her room, she was very excited. She and her friend Anna was going to watch Swan Lake at The Palais Garnier tonight.

"So Anna, are you going to be ready soon?" Lucy asked as she looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her dark brown hair.

"Yes I'm ready as ready can be" Anna said smiling, and took a pair of earrings on the vanity table in front her.

"Alright then, lets go." Lucy said as she took her jacket and handbag.

"Yes. I'm so excited to go see this ballet. It is rather awesome that it's even being shown at the famous Palais Garnier...You know... The phantom of the Opera. Supposedly he haunted that opera many years ago according to a journalist." Anna said as she made some scary boogeyman noises.

"Yes, Anna. I know about that. I have even seen the musical and various movies/series about it. It's my favorite musical, you know that." She huffed and pushed her friend lightly on her arm. They both giggled and went to the kitchen where Lucy took the tickets from the counter and put them in her bag. When that was done, they both went out the door.

They took the metro to The Opera Garnier. When they came face to face with the beautiful building they couldn't help but stop and admire it.

"Wow. This is really amazing. When you see it with your own eyes, and not just on a picture, it's really something you can't describe. It's a beautiful building. And oh my, so grand." Anna said in awe.

"Yes it really is a very beautiful and grand building. He was one fine architect that good monsieur Garnier. I really like this kind of architecture. I believe it is called Beaux-Arts or something. "

Lucy answered with a smile. And she took hold of Annas hand and they went up the stairs and into the grand foyer.

They both stopped and took it all in. It was a sight you could describe with one word: Amazing.

"Oh my, I can't believe we are really here. It's so amazing. Lucy. This is a dream come true, really it is."

"He he. Yes it is, Anna. I agree, I don't believe that we are here at all. It's just one of those things you need to see before you die. Especially if you are a so-called phan." She said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Come on we have to find our seats" Lucy said and dragged Anna along to the ticketmasters.

There were many people attending today, so the queues were long.

"I guess we have to wait now" Anna said annoyed.

"Yes, I guess so. But you should expect that at a theater. And not just that. It is the most famous opera house, because of the Phantom story. I do wonder if they have problems selling tickets for Box 5." Lucy smirked.

Anna giggled. "I'm not surprised that someone could get an idea for a story with a so-called ghost. It is pretty dark and gloomy. And if you take a look over there." Anna pointed to a set of stairs going both up and down. "It looks rather scary and dark, where the stairs go down below. And there's even a stop sign that says no entry. Hmm, that's weird and a bit creepy. Don't you think, Lucy?" Anna looked at Lucy as she started biting her nails. A bad habit, when something bothered her.

"Ah Anna, come on. Don't be foolish. I just think it's because you need a tour guide if you need to go down below. Nothing more nothing less." Lucy said reassuring, patting Anna on her back.

At long last it was their turn to receive the seating tickets. But of course all the normal seats were taken, as there were so many people attending today. The ticketmaster only had one box available for them. And that was of course the famous Box 5, none the less.

Both Anna and Lucy looked at each other with a paranoid expression, but Lucy turned to the ticketmaster and told him, they would take it.

"Anna, even though it's the so called phantoms box, he does not exist. Even if he did he wouldn't be alive." Lucy laughed at Annas paranoia. Though Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid herself. Even though she knew the phantom didn't exist, she didn't like the idea of trespassing in his box.

As they went through the masses of people, to get to the auditorium to find their box 5. They stopped as their eyes caught sight of the famous and beautiful chandelier hanging above the many seats on the ground floor.

"Wow. This is amazing." Lucy said as she looked up towards the great chandelier.

"Yes, it's fantastic." Anna exclaimed and clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

"I would love to have such a chandelier myself at home. It would be the most beautiful thing to have." She said smiling with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh Anna. You can be such a daydreaming schoolgirl, sometimes." Lucy said shaking her head.

"I know" She giggled.

"Well, I guess we must go to the infamous box 5. Come on" Lucy said and dragged Anna along the many seats on the ground floor and up the stairs towards the boxes on the upper floors.

As they looked for the number 5. They came upon a group of young girls talking about the Phantom of the Opera.

Lucy shook her head and said to Anna: " The usual phan-girls probably" they giggled themselves and they found their infamous box 5. As they stood there. The group of young girls saw them.

"Oh, there's someone who has been assigned to the phantoms box. Ooh creepy" One girl shouted.

"Watch out for the phantoms wrath" Another shouted.

Both Lucy and Anna shook their heads at them, and Lucy took hold of the doorknob to open the door. But as she did so, a cold chill went through the slightly open door. Lucy thought it was odd and a little creepy. But she shrugged it off and went into the box, with Anna tagging along behind her.

Anna closed the door behind them, and ventured to the red plush seats. Lucy did the same and sat down in the chair to the left and closest to the stage.

The view was great from this box. No wonder that the phantom chose this box to watch performances. If you believed the story to be true.

"Hey Anna?" Lucy turned to Anna

"Yes Lucy." She said and turned towards Lucy.

"When I turned the doorknob and the door was slightly open. I felt a cold chill coming through the crack. I think that's very odd. Why would there be any source of wind in a box in a theater? Unless there's something we don't know about..." Lucy turned her head towards the wall where red curtains were draped across.

Anna was looking at Lucy's face and saw various expressions. Both curiosity and fear.

A chill ran down her spine as she herself began examining the box.

The box was a good hiding spot if you needed to hide. If you didn't lean too far towards the stage you wouldn't be able to be seen. That is, if you chose the chair to the far left. Red curtains were draped along the walls, that helped make the box comfortable, but also make it easier to hide. There wasn't much light. Well that is to say, only one light worked, oddly enough. The rest of the lights didn't work. The one light that worked was sitting behind the left chair on the wall about 1 m above the floor. Lucy thought it odd, that the rest of the lights hadn't been repaired. She told Anna about it, and Anna nodded to say that it was indeed odd. But as they both seemed to be in their own little worlds, the lights in the auditorium dimmed and the curtain rose.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Anna had been best friends for many years. 7 years to be exact. They had met through school and they had immediately found a friend in each other. Lucy was the more bold and curious one as for Anna was the more timid and cautious one. They found many of their interest to be the same. One of those were The Phantom Of The Opera. They had both seen the musical and the movie. And they both loved the story.<p>

As they both loved The Phantom of The Opera, they had made plans to go to Paris some day, and go see the Palais Garnier. They were both British. Lucy was the taller dark brown-haired girl at 25. Anna was the 24 year old girl with red hair. She was not as tall as her friend. They both had green eyes, though Lucy's were dark green and Anna's were a lighter green.

The day came, when they had bought tickets to go to Paris. A one week vacation. They were both very excited and couldn't wait to be able to stand under The Eiffel Tower, or go see The Mona Lisa at Louvre, or go "say hello" to the phantom at the Palais Garnier.

* * *

><p>"So...what do you think of the Swan Lake."? Anna asked Lucy as she turned her head from the stage, as it was intermission.<p>

"Well I like it. Swan Lake is one of those ballets you can actually enjoy. Many people including myself, usually thinks ballet is boring." Lucy said smiling.

"Yea. I know what you mean. I liked it too, though I think I'll always love the musicals more." She said and turned her head towards the stage again. People were moving out of the auditorium as they wanted to either get some refreshments at the opera's bar, or go to the toilet to relieve themselves, before the show would start again.

"Hey Anna?, I think I'll go look for someone working at the opera to tell them of the lights in here that's not working. Just to be helpful, you know. I guess they would be grateful if people told them about things that didn't work and stuff." Lucy said and got up from her chair and went to the door. She waved at Anna and went out.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Anna said waving back.

Lucy went down the hall from the box, to look for anyone that could be a worker.

It wasn't long before she came to a door, where she eyed a worker. The clue was the clothing.

She hurriedly strode towards the man, which was at the moment talking to a woman.

As the woman was done and left, Lucy quickly asked the worker to wait, before he himself could walk away.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes, how may I help you? Miss." He said turning towards her.

"Well..I just wanted to say, that all the lights in box 5, except one at the far left doesn't work. I don't know if I should talk to you about it. But I just wanted to make sure that you knew about it." She said smiling.

"Ah damn, not again." The worker sighed.

"Again?" Lucy asked perplexed.

"Yes again. As soon as we get the lights working again. Something causes them to stop working again. So it's pretty useless to start repairing them, as they will most likely break again and stop working." The worker said with a slight annoyed sigh.

"But thank you for the notice anyway. We are aware of the problem in that box." He said as he turned to leave.

"No problem, sir". Lucy said as she turned around to go back towards the auditorium and box 5.

_This is very odd, and very creepy. How can it be possible, that the same lights will stop working every time they put up new ones. But one special light seems to work, regardless. Is it even possible? Well possible, ha! I guess if the phantom is present anything can be possible._

Lucy thought, as she walked down the hall to box 5.

As she came to the door with the number 5, she entered and Anna turned her head, and asked her about the so called "lights-not-working-in-box-5" trip. Lucy told her the weird information, and Anna looked a bit scared turning her head towards the one light that worked.

"Ah come on Anna. Nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure it's only old electric wires that doesn't want to cooperate or something. I'm sure" She said reassuring. Though she herself seemed a bit if not more paranoid now. She knew the phantom wasn't real and could never be. If he were, he would be dead anyway. But she was paranoid, as you would be, if something weird was going on in a place, a phantom was thought to haunt. So naturally you would be paranoid. The same paranoia people would have, being on a ship called Titanic 2 sailing from Southampton to New York.

As Lucy seated herself in the chair, as the curtain rose for the next act of the ballet, she couldn't help her eyes now and again drift towards the light on the wall to the left. But as soon as the ballet began, Anna and Lucy turned their heads towards the stage.

* * *

><p>As the curtain came to a close. Both Anna and Lucy together with the rest of the auditorium gave a standing ovation.<p>

"This was a very nice show, I must say Lucy." Anna said and smiled.

"Yes it was. Really nice ballet it is, with beautiful music." Lucy nodded as she continued. "Those old composers were great. They made some really amazing music."

As the lights slowly turned on in the auditorium, Lucy and Anna stopped their clapping and turned towards the door.

"Well, I guess we should be going, Anna."

"Yes of course." Anna said and turned towards the door. But before she could turn the doorknob, Lucy told her to wait.

"Anna, please wait. I have something to do before we go out, alright?"

"Okay" Anna said turning towards Lucy with curious eyes. "What is it, you need to do?"

"Well, Anna. I know it seems very stupid and paranoid, but I will write a note to the phantom and leave it in the box. And yes I know. I know it seems so very stupid and childish, as we both know he doesn't exist. But I just have that feeling that I just need to write him a note." Lucy said laughing a little.

"He he Lucy. And you say I'm paranoid? But it's not me that will write a note to the famous phantom, but you." Anna said and giggled.

" Yea I know it's stupid." She said and took a scrap of paper from her notebook in her bag and began writing.

_Dear monsieur Phantom_

_I'm sorry that my friend and I has trespassed where we are not to trespass, but as there were no normal seats left, we were left with your box. Again I'm sorry for the inconvenience it has caused._

_I hope that we will be safe from your wrath as I hope the opera staff will be out of harms way._

_Sincerely,_

_An attendant in box 5_

She finished her note and put it on the chair on the left.

"Okay Anna, I'm ready to go now." Lucy said and smiled.

"Okay! Goodie." Anna said as she turned to the door once again and turned the knob.

They were halfway out of the theater, when Lucy noticed her jacket was missing.

"Ah damn. I forgot my jacket in box 5." She told Anna

"I'll be right back Anna, I'll just get my jacket." She said and ran towards the doors to the auditorium.

On her way she excused herself many times in the crowded theater as she ran to the boxes on the upper balconies.

_Oh God, I'm so stupid. Typical me to forget something_. She thought as she came to the infamous box 5.

She opened the door, but as she came closer to her chair where her jacket was. She saw something that she would never believe, nor would anyone else. She just stood there staring at it for what seemed like an eternity.

_Well I'd be damn. What is this? A joke. A so-called prank done by one of the employees?._

_It must be. This can't be right._ She thought as she picked up a white rose with a black ribbon around the stem.

She sniffed the rose, and it smelled wonderful. As she stood there with the rose in her hand, she thought about the different meanings of roses.

She knew the phantom used red roses with black ribbons, but they usually meant something in the likes of love and romance. Hmm.. what would a white rose mean? Aah.. I remember now. But interesting none the less. White roses means something like secrecy, innocence, and "I'm worthy of you". She concluded that this person, whoever it was. Was saying in the lines of: Keep this a secret, but also saying that I was innocent in the way that I couldn't prevent the use of his box. As well as no harm would come to me.

_I wonder if the note is actually gone_. She thought and went to look for it under the two chairs and look for it on the floor. But yes, it was gone apparently. She mused

_Well this was interesting to say the least_. She thought and took the jacket from the chair and pulled it on.

As she went to the door with the white rose in hand, a cold chill went through the box. She pulled the jacket tighter, and started to walk out of the box. But a smell that would make every phan-girl squeal in delight went through the air. The famous smell of cologne, candle smoke and spice?

Suddenly scared of a phantom jumping out on her with his punjab lasso at the ready, she quickly went through the door, and ran down the hall towards the exit.

* * *

><p>AN: Palais Garnier build between 1861-1874. Architectural style: Beaux-Arts and Second Empire. Architect: Charles Garnier 1825-1898.

A/N: Swan Lake composed between 1875-1876. Show style: Ballet. Composer: Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky 1840-1893

A/N: White roses and their meaning: Purity, Innocence, Silence, Secrecy, Reverence, Humility, Youthfulness, Heavenly, "I am worthy of you"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Don't own anything. Only my own characters and plotline.

Thanks for reading and thank you very much for the reviews, they are much appreciated. :)

My native language is not english. So bare with me.

* * *

><p>The mysterious white rose<p>

Chapter 2:

Lucy was panting, when she came to her friend Anna at the entrance to the opera.

"So? Why in such a hurry? And where in the world is that? Anna asked and pointed at the white rose in Lucy's hand.

"Well...You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and well, I was running because I was afraid of something or someone" Lucy told her as she struggled for breath. She looked away from her friend embarrassed at the things she had told her of being afraid of something...or someone.

"Ah, come on Lucy, you can tell me. But we can wait until we're back at our hotel. I'll make some coffee and we can have a good old chat." Anna said and smiled.

Lucy looked at her friend smiling and nodded. "Yes, a good cup of coffee would be nice. So let's go back to the hotel, and I'll tell you what I have just encountered." She said and they both went to the station to take the metro back to the area where their hotel was.

* * *

><p>When they were both at their hotel. Anna began to make some fresh coffee. While Lucy got two cups and found some biscuits they could eat.<p>

"So...Lucy. What exactly happened in box 5. And where in the world did you get that rose? Anna asked and pointed at the white rose on the table in the kitchen.

"Well.. as I went to the box to get my jacket..." Lucy started and they both sat down at the table with their coffee. And began the mysterious tale of how she got the white rose with the black ribbon.

"...And then before I left, something went through the air, a smell that's usually regarded as "The phantom-smell". You know, candle smoke, cologne and something else..likely some sort of spice I guess." Lucy told Anna as she finished her tale.

Anna sat there with a look of both surprise and fascination. But also a guarded look. This was something that could turn out to be dangerous and a turning point in their lives. Or it could just be a silly joke and nothing more.

"Lucy, this is one hell of a story. This really is...Well I don't know what to say. I don't believe in time travel, and when it's time travel to a world of fiction, then it's even more unbelievable." Anna said as she took another sip of her coffee.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. I know Anna. The story seems very unbelievable and just seems to be pure nonsense. I, myself just think that it's a joke done by the staff at the opera. But still, there's something odd about it, and to me, it seems that, there's more to this than just a silly prank." Lucy said thoughtfully.

They both sat drinking their coffee and staring of into space, as they thought of the event that they had talked about this evening.

When they were done with the coffee and staring of into space. Anna looked at her mobile phone to check the time.

"Oh lord Lucy, it's passed 1 o'clock. I think we need to go to bed now. We will talk about this event in the morning and see what we should do about it. If that's alright with you?" Anna said and looked at Lucy.

"Yes. Yes of course. I prefer to get a good nights sleep to mull this over, until morning. So I guess I'll say goodnight and go to bed" Lucy smiled and stood up from her chair.

The same did Anna, and she took her cup as well as Lucy's and put it in the sink for it to be washed tomorrow.

They both went to bed, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>The morning was a sunny day in spring. Both Anna and Lucy liked spring. It was a beautiful season. Trees went green and flowers began to appear everywhere. Birds started to sing and get ready to start a family.<p>

The sun went through the curtains in Lucy's room and she began to open her eyes and she looked at her phone to see what time it was. 9:00 am it said. _I'll better get up_. She thought, and sat up in her bed. She pulled her legs to the side and got up. She went to a chair where her clothes was draped across. It was the black dress from yesterday's performance of Swan Lake. _I think I'll put something different on today...more practical_. If you could say another dress would be practical. She thought and went to her closet. Lucy liked dresses and always had. That's why she loved period dramas. This was one of the things she liked to do in her spare time. Watching period dramas. Sometimes she wished to be able to travel back in time to such a period. Where women could dress up in the most extravagant dresses.

As she looked through her closet, (she didn't have much clothes, they would only be gone for 1 week. So not much clothes was necessary), she picked a light grey Cassie dress. A short and tight dress with long sleeves. A dress she had bought on the internet. She put it on her bed and went out of her bedroom towards the bathroom to take a shower.

She could hear Anna was still asleep. She rolled her eyes as she walked passed Anna's door. She could hear her light snoring.

Anna woke at 10 am as she usually did when she was on vacation and didn't need to get up. Sometimes she would even sleep till 11 am, but today was different. Today she needed to get up and have a talk with Lucy about last night and what to do about it. She was still creeped out about it. She was a little scared of what Lucy encountered in that box. It was hard to comprehend something like that. She wasn't sure what to think. Was it a mere prank or was it possible that this was real. That time travel could be real, and if so, had it been the real Phantom that had put the white rose in box 5 last night?

So many ifs and possibilities was to be discussed today at breakfast. Anna shook her head and got up from her bed. She could hear Lucy making breakfast in the small kitchen, if you could call it that in a hotel. Basically just a microwave, fridge and a counter with a sink and two cupboards.

Anna went to her closet and picked out a pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She pulled out a brown sweatshirt to pull over her t-shirt. But she needed to take a shower first. But that would have to wait, as she could hear Lucy call for her, that breakfast was ready. So in her night shift, she went out of her room and into the kitchen/living room to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Anna" Lucy said as she poured coffee into two cups on the counter.

"Morning Lucy" Anna smiled and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Had a good nights sleep?" Lucy asked as she came with the cups in her hand and sat down on the chair opposite Anna.

"Well, I guess. Though I couldn't fall asleep that easily, as I was thinking on what you told me last night. It was so unreal and I still think it is." Anna answered and took a sip of her coffee.

"Hmm. Yes I know what you mean. I had a hard time falling asleep as well. But other than that, I slept alright, considering what I encountered in that box. I would have thought I would be plagued by nightmares or something." She giggled and reached for an apple on the table.

"Ha ha...Well anyway, what are we to do with this. What do you want to do?" Anna asked and looked thoughtfully at Lucy.

Lucy let her mind wander, trying to come up with something regarding the mysterious white rose, and the possibility that the phantom was real as well as time travel.

After having spend some time wandering around in her mind, figuring things out, she looked at Anna.

"I think I have an idea. It may be stupid, but I love adventure and mysterious things to solve. A good detective story is good entertainment for me. So I'll propose this. We will set up our little own detective agency. Well not like in the movies or TV-shows. But I think we need to gather all information we can about this phantom. Information from books, TV and movies and of course the musical. We need to know as much about him. How he is and acts. If we can even rely on the information we gather. We can't really know if it's facts or fiction really." Lucy said looking at Anna waiting for an answer to her plan.

"Well I think your plan is a good idea, and pretty funny too. But then what? What should we do with the information?" Anna asked.

"I was thinking that we could make a list of what we know about the phantom, from the information we will gather, and then you know see what is true and what is not. This is if the phantom is real and we get to see him. We will have to go back to the Palais Garnier to figure this out, and see if we can actually find a secret passage in box 5." Lucy answered and drank the last drop of coffee, before standing from her chair. As did Anna, and as she stood from her chair she was wondering about this - "going back to the Palais Garnier thing". She wasn't much into this kind of thing. Not like her friend Lucy. Lucy liked adventure and was bold and daring. She wasn't afraid of doing things that was a bit dangerous or scary. Anna on the other hand, was not like that. She liked to be in the background and just play it safe. And even more so, now that they may happen upon a certain phantom, who was known to be dangerous. So she couldn't risk anything. She would stay in a safe place, while her friend Lucy would go on adventures.

Anna went to the sink and put her cup and plate down for cleaning and told Lucy, she was going to take a shower, and left the kitchen.

"Alright Anna. I'll start washing up then". Lucy called out to her friend, and took her own plate and cup and started doing the dishes.

Her mind started to wander about, as she thought about this whole phantom mystery. She wanted to go to the Palais Garnier today to ask the staff, if they had some kind of tourist-thing going on, regarding roses with black ribbons. A prank done by the staff themselves.

If the answer was yes, it was just a prank done by the staff, she would not stay at the theater, but go home. But if it wasn't a prank, she would have to stay after dark and look for a secret passage in box 5.

_I guess Anna won't come along. She doesn't like this kind of thing. So I'll have to go by myself. _She thought to herself as she dried of the last cup. She put it away, and turned around to see Anna standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked, smiling

"Yes I am ready to go into detective-mode" Anna laughed.

"Good, good. Now, I know that you do not like to do things that is risky, so I have an idea. You will be the one to gather information from all kinds of things, phantom-related. Also, now that I think about it. We need to know about the time period 1870's, as we will need that information to know how to behave and act, if we happen upon time travel, and appear in Paris. I'll go to the theater and ask the staff about this mysterious rose. If this is indeed a prank, we will leave it at that. If not. I'll stay until after dark, when the theater is closed, and go search for a secret passage in box 5." Lucy said and waited for Anna's answer.

"Well I like that idea. I'll be gathering all the information I can find. Both regarding the phantom and the time period. I'll go to the Paris library and look for books there, and I'll go use the online way of getting information. Google." Anna said and winked.

"Alright. That is good. You do that. And I'll go to the Palais Garnier. We will meet here at the hotel tonight at 06:00 pm, if we are not done sooner. Though if I need to stay at the opera, I'll sent a text message from my phone. So you know, that I'm alive and that I'll be late." Lucy said and went into her room to get her bag and a few things.

_I need my phone, my wallet, my notebook, and my secret weapon_. She thought. She knew she had to have some kind of weapon with her, if she needed to stay after dark in the theater. You never know what to expect. And if she encountered the phantom, a weapon would become handy. Although it would probably be useless against a phantom that's known to be very strong and agile. But she took a small knife from her drawer and put it together with the rest of important things in her bag.

As she got ready, Anna went into her room and told her goodbye. Lucy looked up from her bag, and told Anna to have a nice day, and to be back at the 6th hour at their hotel.

Anna left, took her bag and went out. She would go to the central library and start her search on all things phantom there.

Lucy took a last look around her room to see if she had forgotten anything. Satisfied she hadn't, she took her jacket and pulled it on. She looked at herself in the mirror, smiled at her reflection and took her bag. When she came to the kitchen, she took an apple and put it in her bag for later and went out the door. She was ready to face whatever might come her way.

* * *

><p>The sun was out. Giving a warm glow to the city, as it reflected off of the many buildings made of sandstone. That's why Paris was and is called "The City of Lights". The sky was blue with a few clouds here and there. Lucy was walking down toward the metro station. She would take the next one to Palais Garnier.<p>

When she got there and waited for the train, she looked at her mobile for the time. It said 12:00.

_Well, I got lots of time, it seems. I really hope I get to go on some kind of an adventure. It would be so cool if I happened to be able to travel from present day to old Paris. So awesome it would be. But also a bit scary. _She thought and laughed a little.

At last the train came and she stepped in through the door when they opened.

The ride seemed to last longer as she was alone. But this would always be the case, regarding Anna. She was not like her, adventurous or daring. She would rather stay behind and be safe. Lucy sighed and looked out through the window, watching lights in the tunnel pass by.

* * *

><p>Back at the Palais Garnier, people were having lunch. They had just started the rehearsal for a new ballet. The Snow Queen. So everybody was at the moment busy. Everything needed to be perfect.<p>

Lucy had arrived at the entrance to the theater. She was excited and couldn't wait until she could find out what was going on in box 5. Weather it was a prank or a real phantom. So not to wait any longer, she ran up the steps and into the foyer, which was full of tourists and Parisians.

_Maybe this will be easier with all those people. Easier to stay behind after the theater closes for the night_. She thought. If she needed to stay behind, that is.

She would need to find somewhere to hide, if it was necessary for her to stay after dark. But first she needed to look for any member of the staff. She looked at the area where all the ticket masters was, and she ran over to one of them to ask the question she had wanted to ask since she found the white rose in box 5.

"Excuse me sir!" She said to the man at the counter.

"Yes, miss, what can I help you with?" The man said and looked at her kindly.

"Well, this may seem like an odd question, but I really need to know, if you know anything about something happening in box 5. That is...I mean, do the staff make a prank for the tourists there." She asked and looked at the man , waiting for an answer.

The man thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No miss. I don't know anything about pranks being done by the staff. Not in box 5 anyway. Well, I haven't heard anything regarding that particular box. But maybe you should ask one of the actors, they may know more than I do." He said and smiled.

"Alright, sir. Thank you for your time." Lucy said and turned to go towards the auditorium.

She went down through the rows of seats. She took a look at the beautiful chandelier. And she smiled. _Amazing_. She thought and went farther towards the stage, to see if she could find an actor.

No one was at the stage at the moment though. So she had to wait.

_They must be at lunch I guess_. She thought as she took a seat in the front row and waited.

* * *

><p>Lucy was hiding in one of the bathrooms at the theater. Apparently no one knew of any pranks being done. She had asked an actor about someone playing phantom-pranks in box 5. And the actor had told her, that no one played any pranks at the theater. Not in box 5 or anything that had any relation to phantom-stuff. So Lucy now knew that it must have been a real phantom. Maybe The Phantom, who could travel between time.<p>

That's why she was now hiding. She needed to know if there was any secret passage in box 5. She had texted her friend Anna, and told her about the information she had gathered today. Anna's reply had been of the alarmed as always. But Lucy told her to be calm and stay home safe. She would be home faster than the blink of an eye. She assured her friend. Although she had a vague feeling that was not the case. She had a burning feeling that something would happen tonight. But she didn't know what. She could only wait until the lights went out and the theater was left empty of people.

* * *

><p>The time was 00:30 and the theater was deadly quiet. Lucy had slept most of the time waiting, as it had been hours she had waited, and she had been bored and told herself to get some sleep before the big night that was to come later.<p>

She went out from the bathroom and into the dark hallway. She knew she needed to go up to the upper balconies to get to box 5, and she was excited beyond anything she had ever felt before.

But another feeling she hadn't encountered before was something like angst or dread. Something she felt odd to feel. But then again this could be one hell of a discovery. Both the time travel and the real Phantom Of The Opera. With those thoughts in her head, she came upon box 5.

She stood a moment to relax a little and to look around her, taking in the quietness of the theater.

_Okay. Here goes nothing_. She thought and turned the doorknob and went into the box.

It was very dark in the box. You could hardly see anything at all. So she had to be careful not to walk into anything. But as she went further into the box she walked straight into one of the chairs.

"Ouch! Damn it. Ah! stupid chair. Go be stupid somewhere else." She spat angrily. And took hold of her sore foot.

"Well, at least I know where one of the chairs are now." She told herself and went around the chair and sat down.

_Now I just need to find the damn panel and secret entrance_. She thought as she looked out into the theater.

"Okay, first I need to go to the far left, there I should be able to feel a panel, behind the red draperies."

She told herself and stood from her chair, and carefully started to walk to the left. After a few steps, she stopped. She let her hands wander about for a couple of minutes to find the other chair, so she wouldn't walk into it. "Yes! I found it." She grinned and began walking again. After some more minutes going by, she found it at last. The panel. Now she only needed to find the switch though.

_Oh...I think I know what the mysterious light is about. Of course, it's the switch for the secret panel. That's why it always works. _She thought and she fumbled around trying to find the light.

"Aha! Here it is" And she pulled, and to her surprise the panel began sliding.

"Oh my God. This is unbelievable. I hadn't thought this was actually going to happen. Amazing" She said in awe.

"So...Monsieur Phantom. Here I come" She laughed and went into the dark passage that had been revealed.

She was walking very carefully as it was almost pitch black.

_Hmm I wonder how long this passage is. And where the hell it leads to_. She thought.

Suddenly she could hear a faint sound of music.

_What the hell?. The theater is closed. This can't be happening. What is this?_. She wondered.

As she went farther and farther into the passage, the music grew louder.

_Okay, this is a bit spooky. And what the hell.. La Carlotta?_She thought as she could now hear someone singing or lack there of. You could call it screeching, if anything. Not singing.

As she got nearer, she could hear more people, talking and shouting. And people playing their instruments.

_Oh My_. She thought and stood with an open mouth._ I must be in Paris in the 1870's. I can't believe it_. She took a look around, apparently she was in box 5. _Oh no_. She thought.

Suddenly a strong hand snaked its way around her waist, another wrapped around her mouth, so she couldn't scream.

A deep and seductive voice spoke from behind her.

"What, pray tell, are you doing here" An angry male voice hissed close to her ear.

At that, only one thought went through her mind.

_Shit!_

* * *

><p>AN : The Snow Queen. Published 1845. Fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen (1805-1875)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom Of The Opera

My native language is not english, so bare with me.

Here's a long encounter with the phantom. :)

Chapter 3:

Anna had spent the day at the central library looking for books about the Phantom of the Opera.

She had gotten the original book by Gaston Leroux and the Susan Kay version. And she had found other phantom books written by various authors. All this, she had borrowed from the library, and was now sitting at the hotel, engrossed in Gaston Leroux's Phantom.

The hours were passing rapidly. And it was soon 6 in the evening, which was the time Anna and Lucy was to meet again, if nothing out of the ordinary happened, which would make Lucy stay at the Palais Garnier after dark.

Anna was reading at a fast pace as she was so glued to the story. It was one of the few books she really had enjoyed, and slowly became more and more interested in the story and the whole Phantom universe.

She hadn't noticed the slowly approaching darkness in her room until her phone began beeping beside her on her bed where she sat.

She picked up her phone and saw it was a message from Lucy.

_Oh, So I guess she won't come back tonight_. She thought as she read the message. _That's a bit scary. If she has found something in __that__ box. That's the most crazy thing ever. Oh God. I don't hope she gets in trouble. Or worse meets the punjab lasso. Oh shit. What if she wont come back ever. If there's some sort of time travel involved, that is. This is the end of the world as we know it. Well as Lucy and I know it anyway. This is something no one can know of. This is something you need to take with you to the grave. If anyone found out about this, the world would go crazy. What am I to do now?_All these thoughts ran through her head as she stared into the room. Watching the growing darkness around her.

She didn't feel great about this at all. What if Lucy needed her help, what if she was trapped? What if she was killed?

Anna really didn't know what to do about this. She had always been the cautious one, she played it safe. And she was terrified of the things she may have to do now. She knew Lucy may have told her to stay behind and let her do the work. As Lucy always did. But this wasn't the day to day problems. This was big. This was the end of the line. The next step into another world. Another life.

"Well then. I know what I need to do. I need to stop being afraid and being the "play-it-safe"-girl. I need to be strong. For both Lucy and I. I need to go to the theater tomorrow." She said aloud.

"Though I don't like it. But she is my best friend and I don't want to lose her, nor do I want anything bad to happen to her. So this I must do. I guess it's some sort of test. A test in life. As we all go through in life. Both good and bad" She said and contemplated what to do now.

_What to do...what to do... _She thought and drummed her finger on the book in her hands. As she looked down at the book in her hands she thought it was a good idea to finish it before tomorrow. It may be of help to her.

So she read the rest of the book and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a big deal for her, and a big test in her ability to cope with her fears.

* * *

><p>Lucy was in a very dangerous situation. She knew at the moment she felt a hand snaking its way around her waist and another one to her mouth. She could feel the strong and lean male body behind her.<p>

_Oh God, he is close. _She thought

"Mademoiselle, I ask you again. What are you doing in My box." The voice hissed and to emphasize the command, the hand around her waist harshly pulled her body closer to its owner behind her.

_Oh My...As dangerous this is, I don't mind being close to this man_. She thought. But then she became aware of the danger she was in. And her body gave an involuntary shiver.

Lucy didn't know what to say. But she knew she had to do something. At the moment she was blank, and surprisingly frightened. She knew what this man could do and she would be lucky if she would even be alive after this encounter.

"I...I...I really don't know." She stuttered. And now waited for her faith to be decided. As she waited she could now identify the same smells she had encountered back home. Cologne, candle smoke and another spicy smell. So it was now confirmed that the same man had been there in the box back at home.

_Apparently the phantom can travel to the future? Wow that's something_. She thought.

"That's NOT the answer I was looking for!" The slightly angered voice said. And she was pulled out of her musings.

She could feel the body behind her begin to breathe faster as if it was controlling its emotions.

_Anger, surely_ She thought. _I have to do something. Think...think...Oh...I do have the knife. But I guess he would notice if I begin to move my hands. He is very keen on sensing things and his reflexes are like the shit. But then again. What do I have to lose?_

Before she had gone through the passage she had taken her knife and hid it under her dress in her stockings. A very good hiding place. Now she only needed to get her hands on it before the man behind her would notice anything.

Even though she wasn't one to be scared, at this very moment she was. What if she failed? What if the man noticed before she could even start moving her hands.? Well it was her only chance to escape. If she managed to escape at all. She wasn't so sure about that. The saying goes: Nobody escapes the wrath of The Phantom.

When her brain contemplated these things she had noticed the man behind her had gone silent. And his breathing had become slow and steady.

_Wow. He can surely change moods in a second._ She thought. But as she went back to her plan, a voice was heard throughout the theater. It was Christine Daae's. _Ahh that's why the phantom went into this mood or trance-like state. _She thought.

Christine Daae was singing Think of Me. _Hmm... I must be at the rehearsal of Hannibal._ She thought as she herself was drawn to the stage below. _She does sound very good. I must give HIM credit for that. It must be the start of the story then. I must have arrived at the time when the new managers is announced and Christine gets her first lead role. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. If the phantom is occupied with Christine. I can surely get my knife and hurt him enough, so he releases his strong hold on me and I can escape.? _

The man behind her was still breathing steady and seemed to be transfixed on Christine still. So she had her chance. She started to move her left hand that was free from his hold.

_Okay... Lucy you can do this. But do it slowly. Very slowly... _She thought as she moved her hand slowly down her thigh. She needed to lift up her dress to be able to get the knife from her stockings.

As her left hand went under her dress, and up her thigh to her stockings to get the knife. She froze.

_Oh My God, what is he doing? This can't be happening. Even this he can sense as he is watching his precious Christine. Oh my. I never thought he would do this. It's not proper. But then again the phantom isn't part of society, so he can do what he pleases. I guess._ She thought as she felt a hand snaking its way under her dress and up her thigh, snatching the knife from her stockings.

"I don't think so, Mademoiselle" The voice hissed and threw the knife into the darkness of the box.

"Do you have anything else hiding under your dress? Mademoiselle" The slightly husky voice asked, as it started to glide one hand over her stomach and up her body to look for more hidden weapons. The other hand holding her firmly against its lean body.

Lucy knew that she shouldn't feel this way as a shiver ran through her body. But she had to admit that it was hard not to feel some sort of pleasure when you are pressed up against The Phantom and have hands roam on your body.

_Oh geez. I shouldn't feel this. My body is reacting like some sort of crazy machine. This wasn't the plan. This wasn't the plan at all. Oh, man... no no no_...She mentally shook her head.

She could still feel the strong hands roaming up and down her body, trying to find any other hidden weapons. Suddenly one of them went down her thigh and under her dress.

"No. Please don't! No" Lucy said as she was getting scared of what he might do to her. She knew she couldn't fight him. He was too strong and quick. So if he wanted to take her right here in his box, she couldn't do anything about it.

She quickly let her own hand down under her dress and quickly grabbed his hand that was going up her thigh towards her private parts. As she did so, the hand stilled and went no further.

Nothing happened or was said. Both of their hands remained at the same place, until the phantom started to talk.

"Mademoiselle. I'm not going to touch you inappropriately. I'm not a pervert. I'm checking for other hidden things you may have on your body." As he said this, Lucy failed to notice, that his hand had removed itself from under hers, and was now moving across her underpants. Though she noticed it was quick and he didn't touch her anywhere that was considered inappropriately. She was thankful for that.

"Now mademoiselle. It seems you are without any other weapons, so now I suggest you tell me why you are here. I won't ask again, mademoiselle." He said through clenched teeth. As he again took hold of her body, so she wouldn't be able to move. But before she could say a word. The phantom started to talk again.

"I wouldn't mess with the likes of me, mademoiselle. When angered enough I can do things beyond your imagination, that would make your life a living hell. If I even allowed you to live." He hissed.

"Fine. Then kill me. Kill me with your famous lasso. I guess I would be your first female victim then." Lucy said and waited for him to take out his lasso and wrap it around her neck.

But nothing happened. She only heard a sigh escape from her captor's mouth. And she continued her rant.

"I know who you are, Mr. Phantom. I know what you are capable of. You kill people and you scare them. You kidnap people and you torture them in horrible ways. And you seduces young women." She knew she was treading on thin ice but at the moment she didn't really care.

"Partly true, mademoiselle. But only partly. Some of it is true some are not. I will not say what it is. You'll have to find out yourself." He said as he roughly turned her around so she could see him.

As she was now face to face with the man, she was surprised to see he was looking like the phantom from the newest movie.

_So...We are messing with the sexy-phantom apparently_. She thought as she looked him over.

He was very tall, black hair slicked back. Very handsome face. Well the part she could see anyway, the other side was covered with a white mask. The eyes were green, and very mesmerizing. You could easily get lost in them.

"Are you quiet finished with your staring" He said as he roughly grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Yes...yes.. I am done" Lucy said with a slight fear edging her voice.

"Now mademoiselle, the rehearsal are done, and you are coming with me." He said and he grabbed her and dragged her towards a secret door in the box.

As he did. She tried to get out of his strong grib. But it wasn't easy at all.

"Please...let me go. I won't go with you. Please...let me go. I won't tell anyone. I promise. Just please let me go" She said as she kept on struggling in his strong hold of his hand.

"No mademoiselle. You will not leave. You'll have to come to my humble abode. My hell on this earth. I have some business with you. I can't have you wandering around here. There are consequences, mademoiselle." As he said that and was about to open the secret door. He was surprised to hear an angry shout coming from the young woman.

"Fine! Suit yourself" She hissed and as a last attempt at freedom, pushed with all her might and strength the phantom into the wall where the supposedly door should be. She could see he was surprised and he had managed to lose his hold on her. And as she took one last look at him she quickly went to the door. She opened it, and ran out into the hallway. She didn't know where to run, but run she did. She knew he would probably run after her. And she knew he was very fast. So she had to run now.

_Okay I need to get out of the theater. I need to get away from HIM. But where to go? I don't know anybody. I don't have any money I can use. I only have money from back home, those can't be used._

_Maybe I can find a boarding house or an inn, where I can offer help in payments for a room and food_. She thought as she ran towards the entrance of the Palais Garnier and out into the streets of old Paris.

* * *

><p>Read and review. Thank you very much :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom Of The Opera

My native language is not english, so bare with me.

Thanks alot for the reviews. Much appreciated. Thanks to the fav's and follows too. :)

**Erik's guest : Yea I don't want this to be a fast romance story. This will take some time for that to develop. Also this is going on while he has his eyes on Christine. And yes Lucy is in a dilemma:P We will see how she handles it. :)**I hope to make this a different take on OC/TIME travel fiction. :P****

**RedDeathLvr: Hehe yea I wouldn't mind being chased by a certain someone.:P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It was a dark and cloudy day. It would for sure start raining later. Something that would not make this day any better. Not for Anna, as she was going to do something she never would have done before today. She hadn't had any messages or calls from Lucy since she got the one from her last night.

She couldn't even get a signal through. So she knew that she had to go find her friend Lucy. She needed to know if she was alright. Although she was afraid to go on this adventure, she just had to cope with her fear and go and help her friend.

She had awoken at 10 am, and was sitting on her bed, thinking. Her thoughts were driving her mad. Her sleep hadn't been the best. She was nervous and a bit giddy. She usually slept fine, but now as she was faced with this phantom-business, she couldn't sleep much as her mind and body wouldn't relax at all.

_I should get my ass up from here_. She mused and swung her legs out and got out of bed. She went to the window and removed the curtain. As she looked out into the streets, she noticed the bad weather and the people walking in thick clothes and umbrellas in hand. _A pity with the weather. Typical_. She thought as she went back to her chair to put on some clothes.

_Hopefully the bad weather won't equal bad something happening today. I couldn't deal with that. But then again, I have to. _She thought and let out a sigh.

_I do wonder If I should wait for the evening to ascend before I go to the Palais Garnier, so I don't have to wait too long for the theater to close down for the night...I guess it's the best idea. I don't want to spend the whole day in there waiting anyway, and it's easier to hide when it gets darker and of course in the masses of people attending the theater tonight_. And as she concluded that she would wait til tonight, she now needed something to do. But what? She scratched her head in thought. "Ha!" She said out loud "breakfast! I need breakfast". She laughed at her own stupidity and ran out of her room and into the little kitchen. She was so lost in the phantom universe that she had forgotten all about breakfast.

"God...man...how silly of me to forget that". She said shaking her head as she went to make coffee.

As the coffee was brewing, she went to the cupboard and got a cup and plate. She went to the fridge and got butter, cheese and marmelade. She made two slices of bread and put them on the plate and went to the table. After having set the plate down she made her way to the counter and took her cup and poured the coffee in.

As she finally sat down and began eating, she caught sight of the white rose on the table.

_That rose is surely very beautiful. Very beautiful indeed. Hmm...I think I will take it with me, you never know if it can come in handy. Maybe it will help me against the phantom, if he can see it was us he gave it to, then maybe he won't harm me. But then again he is the phantom and he can be unpredictable. Hm...Well there's no harm in trying, I guess._ She mused as she twirled her fingers around the black ribbon tied around the stem.

As she finished the rest of her breakfast, she started doing the dishes. As she did, her mind started to wander again. And all kinds of problems and situations arose. What would happen to their hotel reservation? If they both went to the past, did they in the future cease to exist? What about their families? So many thoughts went through her mind. As always she was terrified of what might happen.

Could they cope with living in another period, with no phone, internet, and where women was seen as brain-dead possessions to be owned and told what to do. She hoped that they might be able to go back to their own time. She knew the phantom should be able to do so, as he had placed the rose in their box, but of course, you couldn't be sure. At the moment nothing was set in stone.

After her mind-wandering the dishes were done, and now she was contemplating what to do the rest of the day, before she would go to the opera. She picked up her phone to check the time. Almost noon it said. _Okay, then. I finished Gaston Leroux's phantom last night. So I could start on Susan Kay's and get a greater background story_. She thought and went out of the kitchen and into her room to get the book.

She found the book on her nightstand and she went to her bed and sat down with it and started to read.

* * *

><p>The time said 08:00 pm on the phone and it was time for Anna to get her things together and prepare for the "night at the opera". It was dark, more so as it were still cloudy. A rainstorm had passed earlier on with thunder and lightning. Not a pleasant thing.<p>

She closed the book in her lab – she had almost read the whole book, which was good, as she had some more information now, before she went to the Palais Garnier.

She took a good stretch before getting up from the bed. Sitting and reading could make you tired, if you did it for a long period of time.

She went to her closet to find some more suitable clothes. She would take a quick shower and dress in warmer clothes.

She wasn't keen on it, as she knew the modern day clothes weren't meant for the past. It would make people faint at the sight of her. A woman in jeans and sweatshirt. She almost laughed at the thought. But they didn't have any clothes from the 1870's, so she had to go with the clothes she had. If she was sent back in time that is. She really didn't know if Lucy had taken that road. But as she hadn't heard from Lucy and couldn't get in contact with her, she assumed that she may have gone through some loop in time or whatever it is called and was now stuck in old France or something.

As she took out the clothes she would wear, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she put on her clean clothes. Black jeans, white t-shirt and a grey sweatshirt. She pulled her red hair into a ponytail and sat down on her bed. She took her phone from the bed and checked what the time was.

"Okay 8:45...I'll better be going." She said to herself and got up from the bed and started to plan what to bring to the theater tonight. She grabbed her bag from the floor beside her bed, and put it on the bed.

"I will need my phone, my sketchbook, pencils and of course my wallet." She said. For awhile, she contemplated what other things she might need as she roamed her eyes around her room. But she got to the conclusion that there wasn't anything else and she zipped up her bag and took it from the bed and went out of her room.

_Oh I almost forgot_. She thought as she passed the kitchen and saw the white rose on the table. _I need to take the white rose with me. _She went to the table and picked it up and put it carefully into her bag. She grabbed her jacket and turned off the light and went out the door to get to the station and take the metro to the theater.

As Anna stood in front of the Palais Garnier, many thoughts went through her head. Both good and bad-mostly bad though. She was very anxious. And petrified of what might happen.

She sighed "This is it". She told herself as she slowly went up the stairs to the grand Palais Garnier.

The theater was at the moment in the midst pf a showing, so Anna was practically alone, except the for the employees working. She had to find somewhere to hide before the theater would close for the night. She stood in the foyer and took a look around. She gazed at the the stairs going down into the bowels of the theater. A sign was hanging at the entrance saying: **"Sens Interdit"** (No entry).

_I think that would be a good place to go. But what if I'm caught?_ She thought. She wasn't very keen on it. She stood there for a moment, scratching her head, contemplating if she should go there or not. She came to the point where she thought it was the best solution until the theater was closed to go hide there. She would then venture out when the coast was clear. But first she had to wait for the intermission, so she could hide among the masses of people, so she could venture down below without being seen.

_Might as well go sit at the base of the stairs going up_. She thought and went across the floor and sat down at the stairs to wait for the intermission.

* * *

><p>The time struck 9:30 pm and the doors opened up as masses of people started to get out of the auditorium.<p>

At this, Anna's head shot up and started to follow the masses around her. _Okay, I have about 15 minutes until they will start ringing the bell_. She mused and let her eyes wander across the many people. She started to get up slowly and began to move to the left where the stairs went down below. As she scanned the room for any sign of employees, she noted that there wasn't, and she turned sharply around and jumped over the sign and ran down the stairs. As she went down, it became darker and colder. As the stairs stopped going any further, she now stood in a hallway with only a little light from the foyer.

"Alright, then. First step done without any problems". She whispered softly to herself as she leaned against the wall. She surveyed her surroundings and found two separate hallways at the end of the hallway she was standing in. She asked herself if she should go any further or stay where she was.

"Hmm..I think, I'll stay here. I really don't want to go further down there. Not really my thing anyway." She said biting her lip nervously as she took a look down the darker hallway. She slid down the wall and waited patiently for the theater to close for the night.

* * *

><p>After Lucy had escaped the phantom for the time being, she was left running to God knows where. She only had one thought in her mind at the moment. Get as far away as possible from The Opera Populaire.<p>

As she ran through the streets she noticed many people staring at her. It was still daylight, so she couldn't really hide in the darkness. She just hoped she would get to a safer place where she could get her barrings and be left to her own devices and think up a plan. A plan which would get her a roof over her head, food and hopefully some kind of job that could bring her some money that could be used in this time. As she had gotten a couple of streets away from the theater, she could see an old church ahead of her. She thought it could be useful to go there, and check it out. And maybe she could hide there for the time being. She quickly ran the way up to the church and went for the door. It was locked.

_Damn! this wasn't what I expected. A church would be really nice at the moment. I wonder if there's a side door I could use? Anyway weird that a church is locked up. Maybe it's abandoned? But it doesn't look like it though. But then again. Maybe it's still being kept in shape.?_ She mused and she took one last tuck at the door, and then turned towards the left side of the church to see if any door was unlocked. No door. She then came around the church and spotted a door on the right side. "I really hope this door is unlocked." She said to herself as she went to the door and tried the handle. But it didn't open. She tried the handle with more force and kept at it. And suddenly it opened with a crash.

"Thank God it worked." She said and went into the church and closed the door behind her. _Wow, it needs oil_. She mused as the door was creaking very loudly. "I guess that's why the door wouldn't open at first." She assumed.

"Okay, this does seem like an abandoned church". She said to herself as she took it all in. It was a small church, with beautiful art lining the ceiling with a golden cross at the altar. Windows were decorated with various religious things. It was very dusty and dirty though. So she assumed this church wasn't in use anymore.

She went to one of the many benches and sat down. She took her phone out of her bag and slid her finger over it to unlock it. _Well no signal. And not much battery left either_._ Great._ She took notice of the time. It said 01:30 am. "Not really the time right now. Forgot about that. This is the time back in present day". She said and shook her head. "I wonder what time it is right now. Must be in the afternoon I guess, it's still light outside, but slowly getting darker. Hm...Maybe around 4-ish or 5-ish I guess." She shrugged and gazed at the altar for some time. She let her mind wander and came to the fact that she really needed some new clothes. She couldn't really go wandering around in this little black short dress and modern leather jacket. But there was a slight problem. She didn't have any money. Well not money suited for this period in time, only her modern day British Pound. And that couldn't be used at the moment.

_Maybe I could get some old dresses at the Populaire. They will have masses of that. Old costumes and such. But I have one person to look out for. The Phantom. I really don't want to see him at the moment. _She sighed

_I wonder what Anna is doing right now?... Safe at home. I'm sure. Scared out of her wits end...Or maybe not. _She answered her own thought. _I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. _

Suddenly her mind stopped wandering, as she heard something or someone trying the lock in the main door. She stood as quickly as a cat's reflexes and ran towards the old confessional booth. She hid behind the red curtain as she waited with baited breath.

_Who's trying to get into a church by picking a lock?. That's weird. Must be a burglar, or maybe a thief._ She hoped she wouldn't be discovered as she wasn't in the mood for any more fights or any running, after her ordeal with the phantom. She sucked in her breath as she heard the door creak open. She wondered why the steps were so light and soft. _I would have thought that the person would be easier to hear and would be quick on it's feet... Should I take a peek_? She wondered.

The person was interesting to listen to. Or the footsteps of the person, that is. It seemed to just silently walk around in front of the door it came through. It wouldn't go much further it seemed. Like it was hesitant to go further into the church or get closer to the altar. _If the person do not come any closer I might try to take my chance in seeing who it is_. She mused and she silently and very slowly peeked through the red curtain. As she did that her heart stopped. Or almost, if it did she would be dead. But if the person discovered her, she might be dead anyway.

_Okay...so this was not the plan I had hoped for_. She thought as she quickly shot the red curtain closed and hid herself in the confessional booth. _Oh shit, I hope he doesn't find me. I'll be dead if he does. __I'm sure of it. I need to be deadly quiet. That man has the ears of a thousand dogs._ As she waited, she could hear the man start walking again. The footsteps were still light and hard to hear. But suddenly they stopped and turned in the direction of the altar and confessional booth.

_Oh my God, no...please no. Not now, I can't deal with this. _Lucy thought desperately_._ She held her breath and were trying very hard to not make any sound.

The footsteps had stopped a few feet before the altar. And the person was standing still it seemed.

Lucy could now hear a slight breathing coming from the person, and the smell of candle smoke and cologne. But as suddenly as the person had stopped it turned quickly and headed towards the confessional booth.

Lucy could hear the famous sound of a swishing cloak, as the person came closer and closer towards her. _This is it. This is the point of no return_.. She thought and waited for the punjab lasso being thrown around her neck. But as she waited for it, the person turned around and ran with a billowing cloak towards the door and disappeared.

As the person had left, Lucy let herself relax. And took a deep breath. _Wow...that was close_. She thought and peeked out through the red curtains. Alright, it seems to be clear. She mused and went out of the box, and headed towards the benches and sat down. As she looked out through one of the windows, she noticed it had gotten darker.

_Hm I guess I must stay here over night, and see if I can go to back to the Populaire tomorrow and maybe get some more proper clothes_. As she set her mind to wonder about the task for tomorrow, she laid down on the bench and watched the different art on the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Anna was walking up the stairs from her hiding spot. It was dark and quiet in the closed theater. She used her phone as a light source.<p>

_Okay..now I have to get to box 5. Without any accidents or problems. That would be great_. She mused as she got closer to the ground floor in the foyer. A chill ran down her spine as she at last stood in the foyer and took in her surroundings. Dark and eerie shadows danced across the foyer. It was creepy and it made Anna more nervous than she already was. When you are in this state your brain can't help but create creepy figures from the dark shadows. Anna tried to shake the feelings off, but it wasn't easy for her. Dealing with this had never been her strongest thing. Horror-movies was not her cup of tea either.

"No wonder Gaston Leroux got the idea about a phantom roaming about in this theater." Anna said silently as she felt a chill go through her body. "I need to pull myself together now and begin walking, or else I'm going to freeze in this position". She told herself. And she slowly began moving her feet, one at a time cautiously. _I really don't want to alarm any ghosts or phantoms around here._ She thought but shook her head at her own nonsense. _Wow I must be stupid. Really? I act like a 5 year old. _

She continued towards the auditorium and went up the stairs to the upper boxes. As she got closer her heartbeat got louder and more rapid, her breathing slightly quicker and deeper. At last she came to box 5. But she couldn't get herself to open the door. Not yet. She needed to take a moment. She needed to calm herself. If it was even possible. She leaned on the wall beside the door. And tried to compose herself and get her thoughts together.

_Alright...I guess I'm as ready as can be...Here goes some-...what the hell?_ She stopped her hand going any further toward the door handle, as she suddenly smelled candle smoke and cologne through the air. _Okay...Anna calm down...calm down. Just be very quiet. And stay as frozen as an ice block._ She thought as she could feel cold sweat forming on her brow. She knew someone was in that box. She could even hear the person. It was breathing hard and seemed out of breath. She knew the smell usually belonged to only one person, and that was the phantom.

_So this seems to indicate that the phantom is real and can travel from the past to the future_. Anna concluded. _But how is that possible? I can't even...this is some real shit_. Anna mused as she was contemplating her next move. She was pulled out of her musings as a voice all too familiar began talking.

"Who was that girl...woman!That damn woman who would defy me...ME! The Phantom!"The voice harshly spoke.

"Damnation!...I want to know who that woman was...I need to find her. If it's the last thing I do. Stupid woman, intruding in my box...My Box. No one dares enter my box. Why...why would someone do that?...I'm a monster..." The voice said with a sad sigh.

_Wow...the phantom can certainly change from angry to sad in a second._ Anna thought. But then another thought entered her mind. _Could this be Lucy he is talking about? It may well be. So it seems they have met, but she escaped him...ha! Good for her. I hope I can find her before he does though_. She silently mused.

"...And then she had the audacity to fight me. To push me...Me! No one will ever get away with that. No one hurts The Phantom. No one will. There will be consequences. Disasters. That woman needs to know her place. She needs to know The Phantom always watches and always wins." The voice said hauntingly and laughing.

And with that, a click was heard, and a man went through a secret panel with a swish of a cloak, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Read and review. Thanks :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom Of The Opera

My native language is not english, so bare with me.

Thanks alot for the reviews. Much appreciated. Thanks to the fav's and follows too. :)

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, I had some personal stuff going on. But here is the longest chapter yet. R&R Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

When Anna was certain the phantom was gone, she let her hand slowly reach for the doorknob and started turning it. As she opened the door, she peeked through just to be certain that it was empty. Although it was dark and it wasn't easy to locate much in an empty box.

_So the phantom is gone...disappeared from his famous box. I wonder where he has gone?_...She mused as she went through the door. The famous smell of cologne, candle smoke and spice was still lingering in the air, and her nose caught it as it drifted through the dark and empty box.

"Mmm...nice smell...He certainly doesn't smell like death, or maybe he does and you can't smell it as he uses cologne...?or maybe he is a different phantom?...Like the movie phantom?...That's certainly a handsome phantom..." She smiled to herself.

Or maybe he is not at all like the phantoms we know of..." She silently said to herself as she went to one of the chairs and sat down.

"Oh God, I'm rambling to myself. That's really awkward." She shook her head and turned her attention to the walls in the box. Looking for a hidden mechanism or lever to hopefully open up some sort of secret entrance. Not that she really wanted to find a secret door and go explore, not knowing where she would end up, or if any danger lurked about.

"Hmm...this is going to be very interesting to find out. But that is not going to be me. I'll keep to myself and try not to run into a special someone. I'm not going to encounter the phantom... well not of my own free will anyway...I'll just go look for Lucy and we can get back safely to our own time." She told herself reassuringly. "Yes that's it. All will be good in no time."

Little did she know that what waited her on the other side of the secret entrance she was going to find, would make her world she knew stay in the past. Or future actually.

* * *

><p>It was the morning after the encounter with the phantom, and Lucy was rubbing her sleep from her eyes as she gazed around the abandoned church. She could feel her back was a little sore from lying on the church bench over night.<p>

"So much for sleep" She said and rose from the bench to stretch. "Today I'll have to go to the Opera House and see if I can find some more suitable clothes to wear. I may have to steal some...I can't waltz in there in this...that would so be a no go." She said as she looked down at herself in her modern day clothes. She sighed..."As much as I hate to do this I'll have to do it...I just hope I wont encounter the phantom...I really don't have time for that..." As she was done stretching, she went to one of the old windows and looked out. It seemed to be a bright day, with little to no clouds around, and the sun was slowly rising up.

"Wow... That's certainly a nice sight to behold." She sighed and put her head in her hands as she looked out the window, watching the sun rise in the horizon.

As the sun rose above the sky, Lucy thought about her friend Anna. What was she doing now? Was she trying to conquer her fear and try to get here? What was going through her own mind. She really hoped Anna wouldn't do anything stupid. She knew Anna was easily frightened and was not one to go and explore or seek adventure. And if you are like Anna you can easily make mistakes. And mistakes could be deadly...even more so when time travel was real and the story of the phantom was fact and not fiction. _Oh Anna_...Lucy thought sadly, and shook her head silently..._I wish you were here and not back in our own time alone, thinking the worst._

She turned away from the window and prepared to leave the old church to go to the Opera Populaire.

She went to the door and started to turn the doorknob, but stopped before she could open the door.

_I really must figure out what to do...before I get out of here_. She thought and rubbed her temples trying to figure out what to do when she got to the Populaire.

She really wasn't sure of how to go about this. How could one get into the Populaire without being noticed. More so for her, as she was wearing her modern clothes. And what about the phantom?

_If I keep to the back alleys and as much as possible keep to the shadows, I may be able to sneak into the Populaire...Maybe I can find the phantom's secret door in Rue Scribe? And hide from the people in the opera until I'm dressed properly for this era?...I just have to keep an eye out for our dear phantom. If I get the chance to find any secret entrances of his_...She mused and went for the doorknob and turned it.

She went out of the church and hurriedly looked around for any signs of people to see if it was clear enough for her to dash away and find a dark place to stay, before venturing further into the center of the city to the Opera Populaire.

It was still early on, so not many people was walking the streets yet. It was safe enough for Lucy to walk in the dark shadows of the alleys for now. She was still walking fast though. She needed to get to the opera before too many people was out and about. She could hear the birds start to sing and the sky turned more and more light blue, as more of the suns' light cleared the sky of the nights darkness.

Suddenly she came to an abrupt halt, as she spotted a person going in her direction. Apparently it wasn't only her that went their ways through the dark alleyways.

_Okay this isn't good...Think...think fast._ Her heartbeat was steady going faster, though she wasn't the frightened kid like her friend, she could still get scared. And this was one of those times. She didn't know what to do, other than getting as close as possible to the building she was at and press herself as close as possible against the wall and being as still as she could be. So that's what she did and waited.

As she waited and the person came closer to where she was hiding, she got one thought that made her blood run cold. The Phantom...It could only be the phantom. He would be the other one that would go through dark alleyways and dark shadows to hide and not be seen.

_Oh my God._ Lucy thought as she dreaded the face that would come into view. _Okay Lucy...you have to be quiet, really quiet now._ She thought and if it was even possible, backed further into the wall of the building and waited with bated breath. As the person got close enough for her to see it clearly, she was surprised to see it wasn't the phantom, but someone entirely different. She found it weird that this person would walk in the alleyways. But then again, as she could smell the stench of liqiour from the person, she assumed he had either been with the women of the streets or he was looking for them at the moment. Lucy kept silent and as still as possible to not get noticed by the foul man, and foul he was. She recognized him as the stagehand Joseph Buquet. And he was not a gentleman but the opposite. She shivered as she thought of him and his hands roaming on young ladies._ That's just so disgusting. That man is so not getting his way with me_. As Bouquet came closer to where her hiding place was, Lucy sucked in her breath and hoped for the best. She could hear him breathing a little fast like he had been running or something. "I'll get you...You beast. You'll never be free. I'll be chasing you until my dying breath." Joseph said through his gritted teeth as he went on his way, slightly drunk.

She closed her eyes and was relieved to find that he had gone without noticing her. But before he completely went on his way she heard him muttering this weird sentence...Who was he talking about? Who was he chasing.? And then it suddenly dawned on her..._Ha! Of course...the phantom...who else._ She shook her head and let her eyes look around her to see if it was clear before continuing her way towards her destination.

She was still a bit peeked, because of what Joseph had said earlier on. It would indicate that the phantom may be around somewhere roaming about in the shadows. So not to encounter this person, she started running. But was sure to keep to the dark alleyways and shadows. Sooner rather than later the city grew thicker and bigger and the buildings stood close around her. She knew she was getting close, and not before she had run a bit more, The Opera Populaire came into view. "Oh thank God...At last"... She muttered silently as she gazed up at the wondrous building. "Now I just need to get around the building and look for some secret door or entrance." She said and went on her way towards the opera.

The building was big and very beautiful. It had the same look as it did in the future. So it seems it had been kept to its original version back in the future. She was glad that it was kept to its original look. It would be a shame if it had been ruined by modern architecture. As she took one last look up the front, before going around the building, she caught a glimpse of another person going up the grand staircase. None other than Raoul De Chagny. "Geez he is just so...girly..." She laughed and shook her head and saw him enter the opera with his blond hair bouncing from side to side.

* * *

><p>Anna was still trying to steady her labored breathing and growing anxiety as she took her time to to even consider going through the secret panel she had found in box 5. She was just sitting in the chair trying to control herself. It wasn't easy for her. She knew she would do it eventually. She needed to do it. She really needed to find her friend. So she gathered up what little courage she had and took cautious steps towards the sliding panel in the wall.<p>

"Alright I must do this. No more going back now...Anyway, I do need to leave this box one way or another before the theater will open and people will flood the building." She told herself and took one more step. One more step into the darkness know one knew, what would bring.

She took a deep breath and as she did, she could smell a certain scent from when a certain phantom, had been walking through here.

_He must smell very nice_... She thought, walking down the dark hall. All the way she took small cautious steps, and every now and then she would stop and listen for any movement in the darkness.

"This dark hall is surely creepy." She said as she shuddered. "I wonder what he looks like? Is he handsome like in the movie? Or is he actually ugly like the phantom are supposed to be? I hope he is the former. I would faint if I saw a thin skeletal man with a death head...But then again...I'll faint anyway if I came face to face with the man himself." She shuddered again as she wondered about this phantom as she walked through the dark hall. "I hope I don't meet him..." She was holding the white rose in her hands tightly and she hoped that it might be able to safe her life, if she accidentally encountered the phantom. As she got closer to the end of the dark hall, she could hear music and singing.

_Hmm this is interesting...I wonder what it is? Hmm better get moving to see what this music comes from. Wonder if I'm hallucinating.? _She thought and walked closer to the end where the sound came from.

The music grew louder and as she got to the other side and saw what was going on, she froze in place.

"Oh my God in heaven...What is this? Have I really just traveled through time?...Oh this is so not good...Oh dizzy now...so dizzy...And with slight swaying from side to side she fainted and landed on the floor of box 5.

* * *

><p>The Opera Populaire was busy rehearsing Hannibal today. They were preparing for the opening night later on, and Christine had been given the part, after Carlotta's tantrum. People were running and shouting. Moving props from one place to another. The new managers Firmin and André was already busy with demands, annoying divas and drunken stagehands. They were stressed to their fingertips and wasn't in the mood for trouble or accidents anymore. But in an opera house, you never know what can or may happen. They weren't experienced in this line of work. They had been working in the scrap metal business before, so not many people believed they could pull it of. Certainly not our dear phantom.<p>

No one knew that the phantom was busy watching everything below from the rafters. The stagehands didn't notice him as they were busy making the different scenes come about. And overseeing other large props being moved properly and at the right time. Joseph was the leader of the stagehands if you could call it that. He was one of the worst drunk heads and was also the one to mess most up. As the phantom watched him go about as usual he glared at him and took hold of a rope to haul himself further up the rafters to hide away in the shadows. There was one thing he was pleased with, and that was his angel. His precious angel, Christine Daae. She had at last gotten the lead, he had so wanted for her. He was excited to hear her perform tonight. It would also be tonight he would reveal himself to her. Hopefully it would go well.

As he watched the commotion around his opera, he thought back to the run in with the stagehand Buquet earlier this morning. He had been going to a local shop to get more parchment, inks and quills and he was noticed by that stupid stagehand. The stagehand was clearly drunk and not in the best fighting mode, nor could he really run. So it was safe, but just slightly annoying.

The phantom had run to the closest alleyway and started to move in and out of shadows and around various buildings to lose the stagehand. It was easier than he thought, and he laughed to himself at how stupid the stagehand clearly was to pursue him, the phantom. Bouquet should be glad that he was in a good mood. Or else he would be dead by now. As the phantom caught sight of the stagehand again his eyes turned into a burning sea of fire. If looks could kill, the stagehand would be lying dead now below the rafter the phantom stood on.

Something that agitated him more was the new managers. They didn't believe in him nor his demands. They had refused him and hadn't done anything to comply with his wishes. He was angry and tired of people not listening to him. It was his opera house, and he knew what was best for it. And not some men from the junk business. At least Lefevre had been nice to work with and had complied to his demands. And now he was gone. And two other dumb heads had taken his place. As he thought more and more on all these things his mood grew darker and he surely could kill something or someone right now.

And then there was this young woman. A peculiar little thing. She had dared to fight him, and had run out of his grasp. Not something he was pleased with. He wanted to know who this new woman was and how she dared entering his box. She even dared to hurt him with a knife. Ha! As much as it caught his slight interest of why and how she had the knife, he got angry and took the liberty to show her just that. He wasn't a man to take advantage of women, but he couldn't help to feel something growing in him...was it lust? Hunger for touch? He didn't know. But he felt something, when he held the woman in his arms. And roamed her body with his hands. Not for pleasure, but to look for what else the young woman had on her. Be it another weapon or something else.

He had told her not to mess with him. No one dared to mess with the phantom, and if they did, they would pay sooner or later. After their struggle in his box, she had run from him. He had wanted to go after her, but he couldn't do it directly from the box, as he would be caught, and he didn't want that to happen, so he took his secret passageway through his box to his lair, and from their he went out towards Rue Scribe in pursuit of the young woman.

As he took one last look around the stage below, his eyes landed on his angel. "Tonight, my dear." He silently said. And with a flick of his cloak disappeared in the darkness of the theater.

* * *

><p>Lucy was standing at Rue Scribe and was searching for a secret entrance to the Opera Populaire.<p>

More people was out and about in the streets now, so she had to hurry to get in without being seen.

"Let's see here" She said as she let her hands roam around the surface of the walls, trying to locate something that could be a secret door.

"Gothca! At last I found you." She said with a smile grazing her face. As she pushed a loose stone on the wall. It made a slight noise when the wall began to move. "Ooh...nice...I just found the phantom's secret entrance." She said delighted. "And now...to go explore". She finished with excitement and went through the hidden entrance. As she had walked a bit, she was reminded of the phantom's many traps, and stopped walking..."Oops...I haven't thought about that. Wow...I just forgot all about the famous traps and where I'm actually walking. In the phantom's hallways. That's nice. That's really nice Lucy." She shook her head at her own foolishness. "Now let's see...what do I do? Should I continue? Or should I stay and wait for none other than the phantom, and ask for his help? Ha! As if. That would be like to ask for your own death to ask him." She laughed and got to the point, where she knew she had to continue on her own, without getting into any of the phantom's traps along the way.

She could feel the damp and cold air nagging on her arms and body and she shivered slightly as she went through the dark halls. Rats ran around and cobwebs was hanging down from the ceiling and in the corners. The walls were grimy and wet. The stench was foul and she knew she must be near some sort of sewer system. I sincerely hope that it's way better in the phantom's lair. _It can't be healthy nor very nice to live somewhere with foul stenches, sewage and grime_. She thought and shuddered. But then she remembered when the phantom had caught her and held her in his arms. He smelled nice and he looked nice too. So she assumed it was clean and there wouldn't be any foul stenches around his lair.

She soon came to a stop as she noticed the hallway turn into three separate passageways. "Hmm what do I choose?" She questioned herself as she leaned against the wall beside her. It was slightly dark down here. It wasn't easy to navigate. So that made it even harder to walk around here. Except for the phantom of course. He had eyes like fire. They could easily see in the dark. They could also burn your very soul. Green eyes burning with passion, sadness and anger. A window to a soul. A soul with a burning hatred towards the world. But also a yearning for the love and respect from the world outside.

This phantom is such an enigmatic man. All these thoughts went through Lucy's head as she contemplated what passageway to take.

Lucy sighed and chose to take the left passageway. It seemed to be in better condition. And the dampness and cold atmosphere wasn't so bad here. So she started walking. After awhile she could easily feel the cold and the dampness go further away. _I must be getting to a better place_. She mused.

Suddenly she came to a stop. A dead end. "Okay...This was not something I had in mind. So..I guess I must go back to where I came..." She said as she turned around to go back. But as she did she stopped again to listen. "What was that?" She turned and went back to the supposedly dead end. "Ooh...I can hear music. But not just any music. This surely sounds like phantom-music. Wow...Nice music...Hmm... I wonder..." She said and took her time to search for anything that might open the "dead-end" wall. "Ahh yes. Some nice little secret doorways you've made yourself Mr. phantom." She said and kicked a lever on the floor. The wall in front of her began to slide and behind it was another long dark hallway. It was warmer and the dampness was all gone though. The music was louder, so she knew she was closer to the lair. "Alright then...I'm closer to the lair now, so I must be closer to the actual opera. Now I just have to find my way to the grand staircase which should lead up to the ground floor.

The music was unfamiliar to her, she had never heard it before. So she assumed it must have been music never published as it wasn't something she had heard in the future. But suddenly the music stopped and another piece of music came through the dark hallways. This was a familiar tune. Lucy had definitely heard it before. She even had it as an alarm tone on her phone. She sighed as she stood still listening to the music drifting through the air. Music Of The Night it was. The most beautiful song and not something you could miss. Suddenly she could hear the phantom start to sing. And it was the most amazing voice ever. She had never heard anything like it. It was dark and powerful, yet soothing and hypnotic. Lucy wasn't surprised how people reacted towards this voice. It surely would be hard to not listen when the phantom sang.

She stood there in the dark hallway listening to the phantom sing and was so lost in the song and voice, she hadn't realized that the music and the phantom had stopped. "Oh my...that's a powerful voice indeed. If he can pull me into a state like this. Without me being near him, that's crazy. And actually a bit dangerous. Now that I think about it." She shook her head and went on her way again through the hallway. After walking awhile she came to a section with four different ways to choose from.

She chose quickly to go to the left. She wanted this "hallway walking" to be over as soon as possible.

She was getting tired and only wanted to get some clothes and maybe get a job as a cleaning lady in the opera. That was easy and she didn't need any education for that. Like the ballet dancers and singers needed, and most likely had. She continued her way in the left hallway and came to another dead end. But now she was prepared for that, and knew to look for a hidden mechanism. She looked for a lever but there was none. "Hmm...odd. Where is the little lever on the floor, little phantom?...Hmm... I may have to think like the phantom. He is a genius so he may be wise enough not to use the same mechanism again. Hmm...think...think Lucy..."

She scratched her head as she wondered about the kind of mechanism he could be using here. As she looked around trying to find anything in the dark, she noticed that this hall had torches along the wall. And she had a slight idea that if she pulled the torch at the end where she was, it would reveal the secret entrance. So she pulled it. And rightly so, the wall began moving to reveal a bigger hallway with more light than ever. "Geez...light in my eyes" She muttered as she stepped into the hallway. And the wall closed itself. "Oh...it's the hallway with the staircase. Nice. Now I must follow this staircase up to the ground floor." She silently ran up the stairs and stopped just before entering what looked like another hallway. "Hmm...Okay...I'm here now. I need to look for a prop room or a costume room to find some fitting clothes." She said and started to walk down the hallway. She looked around for people to make sure she was alone. She roamed her eyes over the doors on either side of the hallway. Names was written on them. Most likely singers. She assumed.

"Oh man...this is a long hallway." She said as she passed numerous doors. When the hallway parted into two other hallways she chose the right one. "Ugh...I really hope I find something I can use soon." She muttered agitated. And sped up her pace. Suddenly she could hear voices coming towards her. So she had to hide. And quickly before she was caught.

_Damn! This is the last thing I need. _She ran as fast as possible towards a door, and tried the doorknob. Thankfully it wasn't locked, so she opened it and dashed inside. She was standing near the door to listen to the voices. It was both a male and a female voice. And they were speaking rather openly to each other.

_Eew...please keep that to yourself. _Lucy wrinkled her nose at their dirty mouths. "Well...at least they didn't go in here." She said relieved. She turned around to take a look at the room she was in. It seemed to be abandoned and there was all kinds of things scattered around. "Hmm...Maybe I'll be lucky enough to find something to wear here.? That would really make my day." She said and started rummaging through the stuff laying about.

"Weee...My lucky day it is. Indeed." She giggled and pulled up a worn but pretty enough dress. It seemed to be of a worker's class. This would have to do. She pulled off her pants and shirt and jacket. She then pulled on her dress. But it didn't fit that well. "Oh...I need a corset. Crap" I hope I can find one in here. She searched the premises again, and sure enough she found a corset. One that you could tie on the front. Thankfully. She also found some pantaloons to wear. She would keep her own undergarments on and put the pantaloons over her own. "Now I only need shoes." She started her search again and caught sight of a pair of shoes. And was about to get them, when very alarmed voices was heard coming down the hall.

"Oh shit...Not now." She quickly grabbed the shoes and put them on. She took her own clothes and hid them in her bag and found a good place to hide the bag away for now. She quickly but silently went to the door to listen. Many agitated voices could be heard. It seemed they were talking about someone lying in box 5 unconscious. _Could it be my friend? Could it be Anna? _She wondered. _I hope nothing too bad has happened to her. Maybe I could walk out and follow them and see what this is all about. Should I risk it?...Yea! Why not. _She opened the door slightly and silently went out. She could still hear the voices down the hall, but they were fading so she began to walk towards the sound. As she came close enough to hear the voices clearly enough she stood and hid in the dark corner, so they couldn't spot her. And she stayed there listening to what the people was talking about.

….."We have to move her...We have to get her out of that box..."

…."Yes...yes I know...I just don't think anyone would go in there of their own free will."

….."Oh God...what are we to do...we can't just leave her there...Also I wonder who she is?"

….."I know Madame Giry. But You are the only here who dares enter the box. But you can't move her on your own."

…."No I can't move her on my own. I will need help. And help I'll get. Come with me monsieurs"

And that was the last words that was said, as they disappeared down the hallway. "So... That was Madame Giry...Interesting to finally hear her voice." Lucy said. She was about to leave her dark corner, when light footsteps and a slight rustle reached her ears. "Now what"..She sighed and waited.

But as soon as she had said that, she froze and backed up against the dark corner even more, as her eyes caught the phantom holding her dear friend Anna in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom Of The Opera

My native language is not english, so bare with me.

Thanks alot for the reviews as always. They are much appreciated. Thanks to the fav's and follows too. :)

Read and review. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Lucy was staring straight at the phantom holding her dear friend Anna. She was petrified as she wondered, what he was going to do with her. She didn't know what to do. She was staying back in the shadows and stood watching the phantom warily and intently.

_Well...he did say he wasn't a pervert so I hope I can trust him on that_. She thought and waited.

* * *

><p>The phantom had the young girl in his arms as he scanned the halls for anyone, before he continued on his way. He wondered who the girl was and why she was wearing those strange clothes.<p>

_What is it with all these girls stumbling around my theater? First that blasted woman who dared push me, and now this girl lying in my box unconscious. What is the world coming to?_ He shook his head and as he came to a door, he stopped. He shifted the young girl in his arms so he could open the door. "Well...this has to do for now." He said as he scanned the room.

The room was spacious and old with nothing but a bed, vanity table and wardrobe. But it was a room that was not occupied by anyone.

He walked in through the door and placed the young girl on the bed. There was no blanket or anything else to cover her up with, so he decided to go fetch some.

He didn't want to cover her in his cloak as he didn't want to frighten her or start any rumors or attract any unwanted attention. So he quickly went out of the room closed the door and locked it before disappearing in the darkness, not knowing he was being watched by a young woman.

His mind constantly wandered between those young women that had appeared in his theater. He was both curious and slightly angered at their intrusion. Partly because they had both appeared in his box. His private box. No one dared enter his box. And usually those who dared, never made it out alive.

But even though he may be called a monster and may had killed and may do so again, he wouldn't harm a woman. And he was not about to start.

He may scare them and use his voice to control them and make them powerless to his ways, but he would never harm them physically. Not deliberately anyway.

He knew he had a bad temper and sometimes he didn't know his own power nor his own actions.

He walked through the long hallways, back to his lair to retrieve a blanket for the young girl lying above ground.

He would need to write a letter to Madame Giry to tell her about the young girl and have her retrieve some information from her.

His eyes scanned the darkness and halls for any people roaming about. He wasn't going to get caught walking around.

He would rarely do this. He would usually do this at night, when no one was about and sleeping in their beds.

But this was a rare occasion and he had to get the young girl out of his box. He knew people was afraid to enter his box- and rightly so- the only one who dared and was welcome to do so, was Madame Giry, but he knew she couldn't carry the young woman. So he had to do it himself.

At long last he came to a secret entrance in one of the dark halls that would lead to his passages and to his lair.

He stopped and pushed a stone in the wall that revealed the secret door and he went through. As he had been wandering above ground in daylight, his eyes needed to adjust to the darkness. It was quick as his eyes were used to it. He took a torch from the wall and started his descent into the darkness of his hell. His cloak billowing around him as he walked in a fast pace, so he could quickly get to his lair and fetch some blankets for the young woman.

He wore his black leather gloves as usual and he had his punjab lasso hidden safe inside his cloak. The only weapon he always had with him. It was a handy thing. Very handy thing to have. He did have his skull rapier, but he rarely carried it around. Only if he went out.

The last time he had used his punjab lasso was on his captor in the gypsy camp. He had never used it since. But now as his mind went to that stupid stagehand Buquet. He thought he might get to use it once more.

He sighed, running a hand through his thick black hair. Frustrated with the two women, intruding in his theater. He had his whole day planned ahead, and now this interruption.

He was going to get the song he had made for Christine perfect and wanted to get his lair to look the best for tonight. But now he had to postpone this as he had other engagements now.

He was slightly getting angry at this annoying time consuming thing. He hoped Madame Giry would be helpful and take the girl in and make the girl her responsibility. He had no desire to have the young girl as a new responsibility. He had Christine, and only Christine.

It was going to be perfect tonight. Tonight where he would reveal himself to her, after her debut at the stage as lead singer in the production of Hannibal.

Carlotta, the usual lead, had of course made the part and had been rehearsing for the lead role. But he had rectified that with an accident. He had laughed at Carlotta as he had triggered the background canvas to come down on her. This got her into a fit and she left. That was what he had wanted, so Christine could get the part.

He went down the hallways towards his sanctum. Slightly fuming as he was lost in thought. Trying to decipher why two women had appeared in his box. His private box. One woman running away, another unconscious.

When he caught sight of the young woman lying on the floor unconscious in his box, he had wanted to leave her there. But as he knew, Madame Giry would find the girl when she would come to his box to retrieve his usual letter, she would take pity on her and try to find some way to move her from there. So he had slightly annoyed taken the liberty to move the girl from his box. No one dared enter his box, only Madame Giry, and she was the only one allowed. And he knew she couldn't carry the girl. So he had to do it himself.

As he came to his boat, he jumped in and started rowing his way through the lake. This water was clean and he used to go swimming in it when he fancied it. He had managed to clean out this part of the lake from all kinds of nasty things from the outside world. He was happy to have been able to do that, or else his lair would stink and most likely attract unwanted rats and other things he didn't want. The lake was closed off from the outside world.

He did want to be able to get fresh water from the outside world. But that was something he had to wait to make possible, as his priorities lay on his precious Christine. His angel. He sighed as his thoughts went to his angel. His beautiful angel. Tonight she would get her debut. She would shine on that stage. For the whole Paris to see.

He was looking forward to this evening. She was his only happy thing that had happened to him since he was rescued from the gypsy camp by Madame Giry 23 years ago. Happy memories was not something he had many of. The only other thing that could make him happy was music and a good voice. A voice like Christine's.

"Oh my Christine. I hope to see you very soon my dear." He silently said. His eyes filled with such longing and love it was hard not to miss how he felt. His eyes would turn a darker green whenever his thoughts would turn to Christine.

The phantom was very passionate and when he felt something he felt it very strongly. He hoped he wouldn't frighten her away. She was still a young woman and had never had any interaction from men. Something he had wished for and demanded.

_I must take it slow and see how she reacts to me._ He mused. _I do not want to frighten her the first time we meet face to face._

The boat soon came to the gate and the phantom touched a lever in the water with his steering pole to open it. As the gate rose, candle holders went up through the water and lit the lair. A sight you would never forget. He got the boat all the way to the shore and jumped out. He went straight towards a storage room to fetch a blanket for the young girl to sleep in.

The storage room was filled with many things. Clothes, props, papers, inks and other useful things he needed. Like medicine, herbs, candles and all kinds of fabrics.

He went to a dresser and pulled out the upper drawer to look for something that would resemble a blanket. He rummaged through the whole mess of fabrics and quickly found something that could be used.

"This must have to do." He said as he closed the drawer and quickly went out. " And this mess needs to be cleaned before tonight" He sighed as he looked at his slightly messy lair. He shook his head and went to his boat and jumped in. When he started rowing, he began to sing quietly. This was the song he would sing for Christine tonight. Music of the Night. His latest composition.

As the boat came close to the other side he stopped singing and let the boat silently reach the land. He jumped out and began walking his way back up towards the world above.

* * *

><p>Madame Giry was desperately trying to get someone to help her with the girl in box 5, But it was hard. Many stagehands was as usual, drunk and not much help. Others was afraid to step into the box, because of the phantom. As she stood in the back of the stage she sighted one of the stagehands that seemed sober, and she quickly decided he was going to help her no matter what.<p>

"Monsieur!" She called and walked towards the young lad.

"Yes madame Giry? Do you need anything?" The young man answered.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. We have a slight problem in box 5. And before you interrupt me. Hear me out."

"Of course Madame Giry. Please go on." The lad said. Smiling. Though he didn't like the idea of going into that box. No one dared enter that one.

"Well. There's a young girl lying on the floor, unconscious. We have to move her out from there and into a room. I need you to carry her. As I can't do it on my own." Madame Giry said indicating there was no arguing about it.

The young stagehand scratched his head and looked into the hard eyes of Madame Giry. He knew that look. He knew he had to do it. And he really didn't want that girl to stay in that box. So he had to ignore his own stupid fear of that box, and just help the ballet teacher.

"Alright, Madame Giry, I'll help you. Even though, I don't like to go in that box." He said and nodded his head.

"I know monsieur. Nobody dares enter that box, except me. But fear not. If the phantom is watching us, he won't try to do something as long as I am in there." Madame Giry said and started to walk in the direction of the boxes.

"I believe you, Madame Giry. Let's just get this over with then." He answered and followed her towards the boxes.

Madame Giry liked the young stagehand. He was always very helpful and did what was asked of him. He was also the only stagehand who didn't drink. That was something that was much appreciated among the staff in the opera.

"Madame Giry?"

"Yes?" Madame Giry answered and looked towards her young stagehand.

"It may seem like a stupid question, but do you know who the girl is and why she is lying in that box unconscious?." The stagehand asked as they walked side by side.

"Young lad, there's no such thing as stupid questions, only stupid answers. And to answer your question. No. I do not know who the young girl is, nor why she is lying in that box unconscious." She answered as they continued towards the boxes.

"Hmm...alright." The stagehand said.

"But there's something odd about her. Her clothes she wears. I have never seen it in my life. I'll have to ask her when she wakes up." Madame Giry said and stopped in front of the door leading towards box 5.

"Alright. Here we are then. Are you ready?"" She said and looked towards the young stagehand.

"Yes, I'm ready." He answered and reluctantly started towards the door.

"Alright" She said and waited as he opened the door.

But as they opened the door, and they both went in. The only sight they were met with, was an empty box with a white rose lying on the floor.

"So...You said a young girl was supposed to be here?" The stagehand asked and looked at a shocked ballet teacher.

"Yes I did. Monsieur. There was a young girl in here a moment ago. I know it." She answered

"Maybe the phantom has taken her.?"

"I doubt it monsieur. But if he has, I'll swear I'll have a word with him."

"Hmm. I guess you won't be needing my help now?" The young stagehand said.

"No. It's fine. You can go. Thank you for your help anyway" Madame Giry said as she took one last look in the box.

"Alright. Madame Giry. I'll get back to my work, then" He answered and gave her a slight nod.

"Of course" She said and nodded her head and watched him walk away.

She went back towards the box and bent down to pick up the white rose.

She looked at it and had an idea that it was left by the phantom. Erik. As she knew him by. She was the only one who knew him as just a man. A man broken by the cruelty of the world. She had rescued him from a gypsy camp many years ago and had led him here to live.

_Oh Erik. If you have kidnapped that poor girl. I do not know what to do._ She thought and was about to turn around and head out towards the hallway, when a voice was heard around her.

"Madame Giry. Fear not. The girl is safe in an old room in the dormitories. I found her lying here and took the liberty to carry her to a room."

"Thank you" Madame answered and went out of the box. The door was closed by an unseen hand.

She sighed. Relieved to know that the phantom-Erik had been nice enough to carry the young girl to a room.

"To the dormitories it is, then" She said to herself and made her way towards the dormitories.

* * *

><p>Anna was still asleep in the old room in the dormitories, where the phantom had carried her to. She hadn't woken yet. The phantom had been there a moment ago with a blanket to cover her up with, so she wouldn't freeze. The dormitories wasn't the warmest. And people easily caught slight colds or worse. And that was never good. That was something the phantom knew. Many said he was a monster. It may be so on some occasions, but not when it came to his theater staff, or women. He needed his opera staff in good health and shape. And he would never harm any women. Although many might think otherwise.<p>

When he had made sure that she was sleeping under the blanket he had placed over her, he went out of the room, and back towards his lair below.

* * *

><p>It was not soon after, when Anna woke and stretched her limps under the warm blanket. As she slightly opened her eyes and adjusted to her surroundings, she sat up with a shriek.<p>

"Yikes... No way in hell. What...what is this?...am I alive?...Who did this?...Oh my God..."

She stammered as she took in the sights of the room.

She was frightened, and didn't know what had happened.

"Oh no...no...no fainting again...please..." She told herself as she swayed a little on her bed.

"Stay up...Anna...stay up." She reprimanded herself and rubbed her face.

She shook her head trying to gather her thoughts. And she took a long steady breath.

"Okay...so...what is this? I need to know where the hell I am and whoever brought me here."

"I know for a fact I fainted...I think I did..."

"Did I?" ..."Oh man...I'm confused."

"And now I'm talking to myself...that's nice...Really nice Anna." She sighed and shook her head again.

_I wonder if I still have my clothes on?_ She thought and looked under her blanket for inspection.

_Hmm seems I do. Oh my...that means they may have seen me in these modern clothes... and may think I'm a freak. Oh damn...Not good.._ She sighed as she took in her surroundings.

As she did, her face turned pale. Her eyes roamed around the room. It was dusty and seemed to be in a bad state. Old flowers and make up scattered about. The mirror on the wall was covered in dust and cobwebs.

She shivered slightly. "Ugh! I hate spiders and cobwebs." She mumbled to herself.

The room seemed to be abandoned and was never used nor cleaned. The bed was creaking and was not that pleasant to lie on.

Now she began thinking about the event that had happened before she came to be here in this room. She looked down on the blanket that she was draped in, and wondered who had placed it there, as she knew it wasn't one of the things from the room as it was clean and wasn't ruined or ripped, and it was made of silk she realized. No one would have a blanket made of silk lying about in old abandoned rooms to be ruined. Who could have done this? She wondered...

She thought back to her walking through the dark hall and suddenly standing in box 5. And then she she had fainted. Clearly from shock and now she was lying here. _Hmm...There's only one other person who dares enter box 5...and that's clearly Madame Giry...But she wouldn't be able to carry me from there to this room_...As she thought long and hard...She realized only one person could have done this...The phantom..._Oh God_...She thought and her face just went a bit paler than it already was. Her eyes went wide as images of her unconscious body being carried by The phantom entered her mind. Her hands took hold of her blanket as to protect herself from an unknown specter. "I hope he's not lurking behind any of these walls. I wouldn't have the heart to come face to face with that man. She said," as another shiver ran through her body. She sat completely still and her hold on the blanket was so tight her knuckles turned white.

Her eyes darted from one dark corner to another in the room, afraid of a certain phantom, jumping out from the shadows at any given moment.

Suddenly her eyes went to the door, as she could faintly hear light but hurried footsteps coming towards her room.

_Oh no...No...not now_...She thought and desperately waited her doom.

* * *

><p>As Lucy stayed in the shadows and saw the phantom carry her friend Anna into an old room, she hoped the phantom was not as cruel nor monstrous as people seemed to say he was, and hoped Anna was in good hands. Although she was a bit cautious as he had been a bit rough with her, when they met in his box. But then again if he would have any evil thoughts he would have already harmed Anna in any way he saw fit. And now he was carrying her to a room. So Lucy assumed he wasn't so bad after all. But looks can be deceiving though. She knew he had a bad temper and could be rough and he did kill people if he didn't like them or if they didn't do his bidding.<p>

_Maybe he has a soft spot for women._ She thought as she waited for the phantom to come out of the room.

She sucked in her breath as she saw the door open. She saw the imposing figure of the phantom come out, and close the door. She saw him take out a key from a pocket, locking the door.

_Hmm... I wonder why he would do that. ? I don't hope he is going to do the mirror-scene with her.? And now, I can't even get into the room and see Anna, now the door is locked._ Lucy sighed..._Now what?_

Her mind wandered around, while her eyes was still on the phantom. She saw him turning and started walking away with his cloak flying around him. He really looked like some kind of a creature not from this world. Both his large and tall body and his clothes made him look like something out of a fantasy novel from back home. No wonder people was afraid of him.

Lucy smiled at the thought of him. She thought him very handsome and attractive. She didn't care for his face. It wasn't that bad. Well...not this version of the phantom anyway. If he didn't have the deformity she was sure that many women would fawn over him. He had the classic looks many women liked. Tall, dark and handsome. She sighed...

_So...It seems to be clear_...She mused and she looked from one hallway to another before taking a step out of her hiding place in the shadows.

"Alright...Now to business...Go find Madame Giry." She told herself and went down the hallway the phantom had disappeared in.

As she walked along the many hallways, she wondered what she would say to Madame Giry once she found her... She couldn't tell her she came from the future and knew about the whole phantom story and how it would end. _Hmm...Nobody has seen me in my modern clothes so I guess I'm of the hook for the time being. Hmm I could ask her for a job...I hope they have something available, or else I'm screwed_...She thought.

But then her mind set itself on the phantom and she stopped walking.

Oh...then I have that problem...If he sees me in the opera house I don't know what will happen...oh God this is so frustrating. She stood still on the wooden floor, trying to come up with anything that could help her with the phantom-problem. But the only thing happening was that she became more frustrated and a very bad word came out of her mouth as she couldn't figure out what to do about the problem at the moment. "Ugh" _Work brain...work...Come up with something._

But nothing came to her. "Fine! Whatever" She sighed and she started walking again after what seemed like forever.

_I'll have to deal with the phantom later on. Now the most important thing is to find Madame Giry, and hopefully secure some kind of job. But I'll have to make up a story as to why I'm here..._

She made her mind brew up some kind of believable story about why she had come here from England, and why she wanted to get a job here at the Opera Populaire. She hoped Madame Giry would believe her until later on. If there would be a later on.

She really couldn't know for sure what would happen.

And then there was her friend Anna. She worried about her. That was another thing she needed Madame Giry for. But first thing first. As she came closer and closer to the auditorium she could hear people speaking, singing and shouting. It sounded like a zoo. More so when Carlotta tried to sing.

"Oh God my ears." Lucy said as she put her hands up to her ears to keep the noise out.

She was thankful that all people was busy in the auditorium, so she wouldn't be discovered before she had talked with Madame Giry.

"I must get moving..." She sighed.

Although she dreaded going any closer to that zoo. _I'm not surprised the phantom sometimes make set pieces fall and scare the staff working here. He must get his frustration out one way or another_. Lucy thought.

Soon she was standing at the opening to the large auditorium and she saw various people on stage, on the floor and backstage. She slowly made her way towards the stage, hoping to find Madame Giry sooner rather than later.

As she walked along the seats, she could feel many eyes on her.

_Alright, I'm no longer unknown, people knows I'm here_...Lucy thought as she went closer towards the stage. She could see Carlotta on the stage, prancing about and shouting bad words to people and complaining.

_As always._ Lucy thought with a smile.

She couldn't see Madame Giry anywhere, so she found a nearby seat and sat down, to watch the rehearsal.

People still stole glances her way, but seemed to shrug them off again.

Maybe they were used to people coming here and was used to see knew and unknown faces, and it was more common than not. This may be easier than she thought.

It was hard for her to watch the rehearsal, as Carlotta was always complaining and stopping the rehearsal just because she could. Lucy had a hard time not laughing, also because of the stupid costumes and stupid faces made on the stage.

_Bad acting..bad acting_... She shook her head. And continued to watch the rehearsal. And a famous line went through her mind.

…_...And Carlotta must be taught to act...Not a normal trick of strutting around the stage..._

_I couldn't agree more._ Lucy silently nodded as she watched Carlotta doing exactly that...Strut around the stage.

As the rehearsal ended for lunch. Lucy started to get up to see if she could find Madame Giry. She spotted her among her ballet dancers, telling some important things, most likely. When she was done she turned and headed for the stairs from the stage, Her cane making slight noise against the wooden floor. As she came closer she spotted Lucy among the seats, and walked slowly down the stairs and went towards her.

Lucy smiled at her. She was met with a stern but curious expression.

_I hope this goes well. _Was Lucy's last thought, before Madame Giry stood in front of her and asked who she was.

"Not to seem rude, mademoiselle, but who are you?...And why are you here?" Madame asked leaning on her cane with both hands.

"I am Lucy, Just Lucy. I'm from England, seeking a job here. I was met with unfortunate events and had to leave for Paris." She said with a smile

The Madame studied the young woman and her face made an attempt to smile.

"Can I ask you what happened to you? I need to know a bit more before I can consider you for a job."

"Well...It's hard to talk about...I can tell you this: I had a job, a family. It was nice. But my mother went ill and had to stop working. And she died not long after. My father of course had a job as a fisherman. But that doesn't pay well and I had to get a job, as my mother wasn't able to work. I searched for any jobs as a maid, but it wasn't easy and the pay wasn't enough. So as a last resort, my father and I decided, that I should come to Paris and find a job. I had always wanted to visit Paris anyway, so I thought it was a good idea." Lucy finished and looked at Madame Giry waiting for her to say something.

Lucy knew this was the basic cliche story. But it was all she could come up with without giving too much information, and without compromising anything yet. Her mother went ill with cancer. That was a fact. But she was alive. And her father was a fisherman. But her parents was no longer together though. She just hoped that Madame Giry found her story to be believable.

"Well...I can see your dilemma. And I'm sorry about your mother.

I may have some use for you. You said something about being a maid?" She asked

"Yes..Yes I did. I like to work, I'm not afraid to do my bit." Lucy answered smiling.

"And being a maid would be nice" She continued.

"Very well. You can have a position as a maid. We can always use some extra hands." She said smiling

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Lucy smiled from ear to ear.

"Your welcome, dear. And my name is Antoinette Giry, I'm the ballet teacher here. If you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask" She said.

"Thank you, I will."

"Oh I nearly forgot. You will need a room? Right?"

"Yes, I do actually."

"Alright, follow me." She said and turned around to head back towards the dormitories.

Lucy followed her. She was very happy about how nice things turned out in the end. She had secured a job, a roof over her head, food. And she knew where her friend was.

As they made their way through the auditorium she could suddenly feel her hair stand up at the back of her head, and she could feel she was being watched.

She slowly brought her eyes up towards box 5. And sure enough. Her eyes locked unto a pair of intense green eyes. As she looked into them, they were becoming more intense and clear. She could not look away. The eyes, which belonged to none other than the phantom, didn't drew away either. It seemed a battle was going on.

Lucy had stopped walking entirely and Madame Giry had walked a bit away from her. Not knowing what was going on.

Lucy could hear her heart beating more rapidly and her breathing become faster and louder. She didn't know what was happening. All she could do was stare into those intense green eyes. They seemed to draw you in. They seemed to burn with a fire so intense you could barely comprehend.

Suddenly the green eyes drew abruptly away from hers and she saw the phantom rise from the chair he seemed to occupy, and quickly vanish into thin air.

As Lucy came to her senses, she looked around for any sign of Madame Giry, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Oh my...God. What just happened...Damn...that was intense...Jesus..." Lucy said as she tried to calm herself down a bit. Oh and Madame Giry is gone... Oh... I have to move." She said and she took hold of her skirts and started towards the hallway to find Madame Giry.

Madame Giry hadn't gone far. So Lucy caught up with her quickly.

"Oh there you are, Mademoiselle." Madame Giry said.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." Lucy answered, while her eyes seemed to focus on her surroundings, thinking about phantoms.

"I see" Madame Giry said as they continued down the hallway towards the dormitories.


End file.
